Mother
Past Life and Legacy Maura was the first female Angel created in the Heavens. She had a slim but curvaceous frame, her facial features where God like; her sickly pale skin that glowed in darkness, and thick auburn curls that clung to her bare back. Her mere beauty held an unnatural power over all the males throughout the Heavens. God noticed this. He noticed how no Angel could ever walk past her without their eyes wandering all over her smooth skin. She later became the first demon of Hell. It is unknown why, but we can assume that she brought out the sins in the Angels that were supposedly left behind in mortal realm with their rotting corpses. God took Maura’s beauty away from her and sent her into the fiery abyss. Maura then fell into the deepest crack of Hell, where God turned her into a living flesh pit. Maura suffered for decades, as she was forced to feel all seven of the deadly Sins. Corruption ran abyss in her veins and she became with child. Her womb began to expand as the years of torment slowly passed. On the first alignment of the eight moons of Hell, Maura’s stomach exploded. Maura then became Mother, the Origin of all evil. She birthed all demons. The last demon’s to be born would be her special kin. Mother would put a single sin into each of her very distinctive children. All of them except one; Lucifer would be the oldest and the strongest demon ever to walk the face of Hell. He would carry on her legacy ruling over all of the other demons of hell. Lucifer was given all of the abilities of his brethren; this is what makes him superior. All souls will answer to Lucifer when entering hell. He will stay in the coldest realm of hell where there is winter. This is the last and final realm of Hell, realm eight. Dregon would be given the gift of temptation; an ability no mere human and demon could resist. The first realm of Hell would be forged as his faction. All the humans who give in to temptation during their mortal years shall be judged by God, Lucifer, and then sent to the Realm of Temptation for eternal torment. Quarlae will be given the gift of Rage; the talent to overpower humans with fury and violence. The second realm will be her faction created to how she sees fit. Bree shall have the gift of Greed; the ability to make humans desire wealth, and, objects with abstract value. The third realm of Hell will be his faction. Liora will be given the flair of Lust; the ability to drown mortals in their most darkest desires. She shall take on the beauty that was stolen from Mother. She will rule the fourth realm of Hell. Grinn will be given the ability of gluttony, to bring out the hunger in humans. The fifth realm of Hell will be his fraction. Falcarrie will possess the gift of envy. She can turn a whole group of mortals against each other in a matter of seconds. She will reign the sixth realm of Hell. Willard possesses the ability of lies. He can bring out the deceitfulness in others as well himself. Death Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Angels